A liquid crystal panel is used for a display device such as a television device, a mobile phone, and a handheld terminal. The liquid crystal panel includes a pair of glass substrates that are opposite to each other with a liquid crystal layer in between. The glass substrates include predetermined electrodes. A driving voltage is applied across the electrodes, and thereby alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is adjusted. The driving voltage is adjusted by a certain drive circuit.
A display device including the liquid crystal panel includes a lighting device (or a backlight device) which provides light to the liquid crystal panel. The lighting device is arranged on a back side of the liquid crystal panel and configured to emit planar light toward a back surface of the liquid crystal panel. As described above, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is adjusted. As a result, a percentage of light that passes through the liquid crystal panel in a direction from the back side to a display surface is adjusted, and a display image on the liquid crystal panel is operated.
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a flexible board on which a drive circuit component (e.g. a gate driver IC) is mounted is disposed on an end portion of the liquid crystal panel. A chassis (a frame member) having a frame-like shape is disposed along a periphery of the liquid crystal panel, and the flexible board that is bent is arranged in the chassis.
With a recent increase in size of a display device, ta configuration including a gate board as apart of drive circuits may be used in some display devices. The gate board including a printed circuit board is connected to an end portion of a flexible board on which drive circuit components are mounted. A drive board such as the gate board is arranged inside the above-mentioned frame-like chassis (a frame member). The drive board may be arranged in the chassis together with a special attachment jig that holds the drive board.